nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma Fury 2.0
OVERVIEW * Gamma Fury 2.0 is a cross between the Texas Rangers (the lawmen, not the sports team) and King Arthur. Protective and self-sacrificing, this bigger, stronger version of Gamma Fury is a whirlwind of destruction on the battlefield combined with a strong sense of truth, justice, and the Nanovor Way. If I could, I'd have swarms of these guys to use, but I guess it's true what they say about the good guys being few and far between. Everyone that I know who battles with Nanovor loves to have Gamma Fury 2.0 on their swarm and hates to fight against it on the other side. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Gamma Fury 2.0 is a Nanovor that you can swap into battle at almost any point in a match and not regret the results. Use it early in the game to seriously erode the other side with repeated Two-Fist Hits. Use Two-Fist Hit with a Red Spike and it'll hit twice as hard! If you wait to bring it in, hold off until you have enough energy to use Gamma Power and then follow up with Mentallica or some more Two-Fist Hits. That'll cost a lot of energy and take awhile to get the necessary juice, so be prepared to take a pounding in the meantime. Mentallica is particularly effective against those swarms that count on going first in a fight; watch your opponent's face fall when you wipe out what usually ends up being ALL their Nanovor's speed. Also, Gamma Fury works great if you keep it as your last defense, swapping it in to suck up damage and lay down some righteous fury while you regroup. COUNTER TACTICS * Avoid the Heavy Damage! Gamma Fury 2.0 is famous for its Two-Fisted Hit. We know that it can only do that attack for double damage when it has a Red Spike override in place. Watch out for that Red Spike, and keep an eye on the opponent's EN. When the opponent looks like he's going to swap in his Gamma Fury for a power attack, put in a Nanovor like Spike Spine 1.0 that you wouldn't mind losing. Don't waste your tank! * Don't Let It Swap Out! It's safe to assume that taking down Gamma Fury would be taking down your opponent's biggest weapon. So, give it all you've got! When you have enough EN, swap in your Plasma Lash 2.0 and attack with Zeus Zap. Gamma Fury will lose some health, and will also be unable to swap out. Now that Gamma Fury is cornered, it'll be squished in no time! * Make Gamma Fury Weaker! Those Popeye-like muscles can be really threatening, so why not shrink them? Start out with a Doom Blade 1.0 and put in a Yellow Spike. Then, swap in your Plasma Locust 1.0 and attack with Plasma Blast. This attack will zap some strength and do heavy damage! Not even spinach can help Gamma Fury now! ORIGINS * All I have determined thus far is that Gamma Fury 2.0 is nearly the pinnacle of the Magnamods. It also seems to serve as an example of the ideal "protector" for the rest of its kind, which translates to boosting their strength in combat. Interesting. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. 'TRIVIA' *Gamma Fury 2.0 is most prominently depicted in non-game media as Ben Arneson's signature Nanovor in the same vein that Megadoom 1.0 is Lucas'. Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod